No es pelo de niña
by Matarratasgirl
Summary: El pelo del pequeño Ryuu es simplemente fantástico, lastima que sus compañeros de clase no piensen lo mismo


Los gritos infantiles de diversión se escuchaban por todo el patio. El jardín de infancia de la zona estaba tan cubierto de vitalidad como siempre.

Io estaba tranquilamente en la caja de arena, junto a él un montón de billetes del monopoli descansaban. Había conseguido sumar tres de ellos, era una lástima que no supiese leer el número que había obtenido, quizá debería pedirle a la maestra que se lo leyera, pero el miedo a que le volviese a responder que "las finanzas no eran cosas de niños" le frenó. De todas formas seguro que era muchísimo dinero. Ojalá fuese real y no de juguete.

Un llanto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué clase de pelo es ese? Es pelo de niña, ¡de niña!

-De niña, sí.

-No es de niña, dejadme en paz.

Io se giró en su sitio para ver la escena. Pudo reconocer a Ryuu Zaou de su clase, un chico con el pelo rosa y demasiado largo para un corte de cabello típico en un niño.

-¿Quién te ha cortado el pelo así? ¿Tu mami?

-Deberías contarle que es un peinado de chica y encima rosa.

-Es lo menos masculino que he visto nunca.

-¡NO ES DE CHICA!- grito el aludido casi al borde del llanto.

La situación que a ojos de un adulto parecía una chiquillada para Io era una pelea grave. Un niño de 4 años que jugaba tranquilamente con un móvil relleno de caramelos siendo atacado por dos abusones de 5 años. Una clara injusticia.

Uno se saco unas tijeras del bolsillo, eran de punta redonda, de las que no cortaban ni la mantequilla pero aun así, su maestra estaría furiosa si descubría que las habían sacado de clase.

-Vamos a arreglarlo.

-NO.

-Pero si te estamos haciendo un favor, te cortaremos el pelo como a un chico.

-¡AAAGH!

A Io, aun desde el cajón de arena se le heló la sangre. Uno de los chicos inmovilizó al menor que lloraba como una magdalena mientras el otro se acercaba peligrosamente con las tijeras. A lo lejos pudo divisar a la maestra hablando con la del otro curso, ignorando lo que pasaba. Maldición, tendría que hacer algo.

-Soltadle.

Los dos chicos mayores se giraron sorprendidos y un poco asustados, al ver que era otro "mocoso" recobraron el valor.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?

-Soltadle.

Los niños rieron divertidos mientras que el pobre Ryuu miraba un poquito esperanzado a su salvador con la cara roja por las lágrimas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Su novio?

-¡QUÉ SOY UN CHICO!

-Tu pelo no es de chico.

El pelirosa se sacudió molesto, desde que había puesto un pie en el patio aquellos dos matones de 5 años habían decidido convertirle en su presa a causa de su pelo. Le habían llamado "niño-niña" "pelo-chicle" "nenaza" y el mejor de todos "algodón de azúcar". Estaba francamente arto y no podía hacer nada.

-Deja de mirarnos y vete a comer arena.

-Quiero hacer un trato.

Io se rebuscó en el bolsillo de su babi, no quería llegar a eso pero no le quedaba otra. Si a ese pobre chico le cortaban el pelo no se lo perdonaría.

Se sacó un trozo de plastilina, un lápiz amarillo, tocó un poco de arena que seguramente le habría caído cuando estaba con sus sumas en el cajon de arena y….perfecto, allí estaba.

El billete de mayor valor del monopoli, ni si quiera sabía leer la cifra pero seguro que valdría. Algún día sería un gran hombre de negocios.

-Os doy esto si dejáis a mi amigo tranquilo.

Ryuu se mostro sorprendido ante la palabra amigo. Desde que hacía poco que había llegado a la guardería no había congeniado bien con nadie.

El chico de las tijeras les arrebató el billete de la mano y lo observo divertido.

-¿Pero qué te crees?- Dijo dándole un corte al billete ante los ojos apabullados del peliverde –Esto es de juguete.

Se giró de nuevo hacía su víctima y le tiró de un mechón del pelo sin ningún cuidado. Ryuu ya podía sentir el roce de las tijeras contra su pelo y a su madre riñéndole frustrada por que "con lo bonito que tienes el pelo, mira que desgracia te has hecho".

-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN.

El pequeño matón le miró sin soltar todavía el mechón y las tijeras.

Io se sentó en el suelo y se quitó una zapatilla, rebuscó en el interior de esta y sacó una moneda. Su padre se la había dado por su cumpleaños "Ya es hora de que empieces a ahorrar". Nunca había pensado en gastarla y mucho menos de aquella forma.

El mechón de pelo fue soltado, la moneda arrebatada de la mano y Ryuu empujado al suelo. En unos segundos los matoncillos habían echado a correr con su nuevo botín.

Io tendió una mano al chico que ahora yacía en el suelo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en su salvador, parecía disgustado.

-Yo…no tengo dinero pero…- Rebuscó en sus bolsillos- Tengo esto, para ti.

Le pasó un móvil de caramelos aún con el plástico, sin estrenar. Este lo acepto sin saber que decir.

-¿Sabes leer números de más de dos cifras?

Ante la pregunta Ryuu se mostró sorprendido. Pero por fin alguien le estaba hablando sin meterse con él.

-Pues no…

-Podemos intentarlo juntos.

Y así es como Ryuu acompañó a Io a su puesto en el cajón de arena. Cabe decir que no consiguieron leer el número.


End file.
